


Made for this

by A_reluctant_dreamer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lingerie, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_reluctant_dreamer/pseuds/A_reluctant_dreamer
Summary: Natasha's trying on her newest lingerie when Nebula walks in on her.





	Made for this

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fill for the Lingerie square of my MCU rarepairs bingo 2019 card.

There’s a knock on Natasha's door, but it's thrown open before she could ask whoever the visitor is to wait.

"Do you feel like training with-" comes Nebula's voice before cutting off abruptly. 

Having no chance to hide, Natasha straightens herself and turns towards the intruder. 

"Sure," she replies. "Let me just put something on." 

Nebula keeps staring at her as if she didn't hear a word Natasha said. 

"What is that?" she asks, pointing unmistakably at Natasha's body. 

She can't suppress a chuckle as she answers. "It's called lingerie." 

"What's that?" Nebula repeats, raising her gaze to meet Natasha's. 

"Well… it's basically pretty underwear. You know, what people wear… under their clothes?" Explaining something so ordinary is harder than she would have thought. 

"Does it protect you?" Nebula asks, stepping closer, eyeing the black lace bodysuit. 

Natasha laughs out at that. "Does it look like it would give much protection?" 

Nebula frowns. "Why do you wear it then?" 

"Because it's pretty," Natasha shrugs and walks towards the chest of drawers. "I have more. Do you want to try them on? I think they'd fit," she adds, looking over her shoulder to assess Nebula's form. 

"Why? I'm not pretty," Nebula counters. 

"Oh, but you are," Nat assures her. She didn’t look at Nebula in this light before, but now she does, it’s undeniable. "And you seemed interested,” she adds with a shrug. 

They eye each other for a few seconds before Nebula starts walking towards the drawer. Her defiant expression makes Natasha smile. 

"You have a lot of these," she remarks as she moves a white camisole to reach another black bodysuit. 

It's one of the few things Natasha kept from what she thinks about the  _ old days _ . She got her first set in the Red Room to turn her whole body into a weapon. They are not that different in that matter with Nebula, she thinks as she watches the other's metallic fingers pick up a garter belt. 

"Try it with your other hand," she says, touching Nebula's right softly. "It's made of silk." 

Nebula squints at her suspiciously, but she does as Nat told her. She lets out a surprised noise at the sensation. Natasha smiles at her.

"Go on, try it on."

Nebula's head jerks up at that and she drops the belt. "No. I really wouldn't." 

"What about this, then?" Nat asks, holding up the bodysuit Nebula observed first. She can still see the curiosity in the other's eyes despite her refusal.

Nebula hesitates but her gaze keeps drifting towards the elaborate suit in Natasha's hands. "If you laugh, I'll hurt you," she warns before taking it. 

Natasha grins. "I won't even look if you don't want me to," she promises and indicates the folding screen. 

Nebula goes to change without a word. While she waits for her to come out, Natasha shuts the door. No one has passed since Nebula came in and it's unlikely that anyone would - the living quarters are usually empty in the afternoon - but it still feels better to assure their privacy.

"It's on," Nebula says from behind the folding-screen. 

"How does it feel?" Nat asks. 

"Strange," Nebula replies. 

"Yeah, it can be at first. Why don't you come out and check it out in the mirror? I won't look." 

"O-okay," Nebula says eventually. 

Nat stares at the door very aware of her desire to take a peek, but she doesn’t move.

"I don't know how it should look," Nebula says in an uncertain tone after a few minutes. "Will you check?" 

Natasha can tell that it's a leap of faith from Nebula, so she turns carefully and decides to reassure her no matter what. But as she glimpses the smooth black material hugging Nebula's figure, the straps on her side and back, all she can do is breath out "Fuck." 

"What? Did I ruin it? Did I not put it on right?" Nebula asks immediately, covering herself. 

"No," Nat hurries to say. "It's perfect," she adds, stepping closer. "You look beautiful."

Nebula just frowns at that and turns back to the mirror. Natasha can't resist touching her shoulder gently, running her finger down to trace her shoulder blades. She catches Nebula's black gaze in the mirror. 

"Do you like it?" 

"It's nice," Nebula whispers and Nat can't decide if she means the bodysuit or her touch. She wishes it was the latter because she feels hot all over and there's an unmistakable pulsing between her legs. 

Even though her taut figure is in stark contrast with the elegance of outfit, Nebula's shape is enticing. Her blue skin is soft and beautifully highlighted by the dark material. Natasha takes a risk and presses a light kiss to the nape of her neck. 

Nebula doesn't attack her, but her expression turns gloomy. "I wasn't made for this," she says, holding Nat's gaze in the mirror. 

"Well, I was," Natasha replies. "Made for it. Made to do it. But it doesn't matter now because I want it. Do you want it?" 

"I'm not sure I can," Nebula admits and Nat sees the vulnerability behind her fierceness for the first time. 

"Do you have a heart?" Nat asks, hoping that Thanos didn't take that from her, too. 

"I do." 

"Does it beat faster now?" Natasha asks, running her knuckles down Nebula's spine. 

"What does it mean?"

"Can mean a lot of things," Nat whispers, tracing the line of Nebula's shoulders with a finger. "Can mean that you enjoy this," she says and doesn't miss Nebula's nipples hardening under the light material. 

"Does it?" Nebula breathes following Nat's gaze. 

"Do you want to find out?" Natasha asks, pulling her hand away to give the other a chance to decide. 

She can see the hesitation in Nebula's eyes. As much as she would hate to walk away, she'd never hurt Nebula. So, Natasha waits, heart hammering in her chest, body tingling with desire, stomach clenched in trepidation. 

Nebula's nod is almost imperceptible, but it's there. Nat smiles and leans close to her. 

"Just let go," Nat tells her as she runs her hands down Nebula’s arms, lacing their fingers together in the end.

She knows however that words are useless, so she steps closer until her nipples graze Nebula’s back and leans down to kiss her neck. Nebula squeezes her hand as if frightened, but when Nat reaches the sensitive spot behind her ear, she sighs.

“You are so delicious,” Nat whispers to her with a flick of her tongue. “Can I touch you?” she asks, slowly entangling her fingers from Nebula’s and stroking the inside of her arms.

“Yes,” Nebula breathes and she shudders when Nat runs her hands up her side.

First, she traces her figure carefully, never breaking the kisses on her neck and shoulder, then she wraps her arms around Nebula and pulls her flush against herself, taking her shiver as encouragement. Natasha puts a hand on Nebula’s stomach, feeling her soft skin warm up under her touch through the light fabric of the suit.

“You are so beautiful,” she tells her, taking in Nebula’s form in the mirror.

The other opens her eyes, too and their gazes lock as Natasha’s right hand moves to cup Nebula’s breast, her gasps prompting Nat to hold her tighter.

“Is it too much?” she asks.

Nebula shakes her head, but the fearful frown doesn’t vanish from her face.

“Close your eyes,” Natasha tells her. “I’ve got you. Close your eyes and just feel it,” she encourages, caressing the outside of Nebula’s breast gently with the back of her hand.

It takes a few seconds for Nebula to comply, but when she does, Natasha rewards her with touching her nipple for the first time. Nebula’s whole body jerks at the sensation. Nat kisses the other side of her neck and keeps teasing Nebula with her thumb.

When the softest moan falls from Nebula’s lips, she takes it as a cue to move her left hand, too. She brings it up to play with Nebula’s other breast. It takes only a few seconds to make it just as sensitive as the one she first touched. When Nebula covers her hand with her own, Nat whispers soothing little words to her.

“I’ve got, you, beautiful. Shh, just relax. Do you want more?”

She doesn’t wait for an answer though before pulling the bodysuit away teasingly. Nebula’s eyes open immediately, but she doesn’t protest when Nat pushes her hand under the material.

Soon, Nebula’s panting and moaning become almost incessant. Natasha doesn’t miss it either when she presses her thighs more tightly together.

“Does it feel good down there? Are you getting wet?” she asks, pressing close to Nebula as she writhes in her arms.

A loud moan is all the answer she gets, but it’s enough of an encouragement to run her hand down Nebula’s body, stopping at her groin. Nebula cants her hips forward to meet her touch, making Natasha start massaging the juncture of her thigh, prying her legs gently apart. When Nebula grabs her wrist she halts, but soon realises that the other just needed support. Natasha tightens her right arm around her, starting to tease her left breast and whispers into her ears.

“Let go, love. Let me touch you, make you feel good.”

Nebula does as she’s told and Natasha slowly pushes her hand between her thighs. When she feels that the soft material of the bodysuit is soaked, Natasha moans, too. She runs a finger between between Nebula’s lips through the silk before pushing it aside and doing the same against her bare skin.

Nebula gasps and shudders in her arms, but Natasha hold her tightly. She traces her lips a few times before finding her clit and rubbing against it. Nebula cries out at the sensation and presses her hand against the wall to hold herself up as she grinds down on Natasha’s hand. Nat follows her, leaning forward a bit to still feel Nebula’s body against hers and starts playing with her clit, smearing her juice all over it, pinching it gently between her fingers and massaging it following the feedback of her moans.

Then, almost by accident Natasha touches her entrance as Nebula cants her hips forward. They both freeze for a second, then Nat starts rubbing circles around it.

“Do you want to feel me inside?” she asks kissing and biting Nebula’s neck.

At first, there’s no answer, only the sound of their ragged breathing, then Nebula grabs Natasha’s wrist and she drives her inside. They both gasp, bodies rocking together as Nat starts fingering Nebula’s hot wet pussy until she’s a trembling mess in her arms. The angle is all wrong, but she doesn’t care because all that matters are the sounds falling from Nebula’s lips and the heat of her body against Nat’s.

Nat pinches her nipple carefully and at the jerk of Nebula’s body, she bites down on her shoulder. She finds her clit with her thumb and starts rubbing it again. It makes Nebula’s movement frantic as she chases every friction she can get and also the stretch of Nat’s fingers in her pussy. Then, Nebula goes rigid before starting to shake, and Natasha pleasures her through her orgasm, making her cry out with each wave of hotness flooding her body.

Natasha holds her until Nebula comes down from her high. She greets her with a smile when she opens her eyes.

“Hey there, beautiful,” she whispers, caressing Nebula’s face with her clean hand.

Nebula takes a few deep breaths before speaking. “What was that?” she asks with genuine amazement.

Natasha chuckles. “That was your first orgasm,” she tells her, kissing her jaw. “And I would love to give you many many more,” she adds.

Nebula’s smile and the gentle squeeze of her hand on her stomach is all the answer Natasha needs.


End file.
